


Little Black Dress - vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video script for Little Black Dress.</p><p>How it would look if they were silly enough to let me direct.</p><p>Veronica makes an appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress - vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly video.
> 
> I do not own the song and hopefully I've got the lyrics right. If I haven't, please tell me.

Little Black Dress

[Setting is a fashion show.

A long white catwalk dominates the centre of the hall and there are white bench seating in a U around it. 

At the arch of the U, about half way up sit Niall and Louis with Zayn and Liam behind them. Harry sits in the row behind. They are dressed in varying grey jackets and coats with lighter grey or white tops underneath. They are discussing something in a catalogue – pointing into it and talking over each other. They also have note pads and pencils.  
Around them are other spectators all dressed in black and staring straight ahead to the catwalk. There are cameras flashing around the edge of the platform.

As the words start Harry looks up to the catwalk and starts singing. 

At the same time a line of women start to walk down it, all dressed in exactly the same plain knee length black dress with sleeves, with the same pony-tailed hair-style and the same make-up]

[Alternate shots of the catwalk from Harry’s seat and shots of Harry done from the row below and at a slight angle upwards]

Little black dress just walked into the room  
Making heads turn can’t stop looking at you  
It’s so right, it’s so right, it’s so right you know

[The rest of the group turn and look at them before turning back to the catalogue]

[Harry lifts his eyebrows up, questioning]  
Little black dress, did you come here alone?  
It’s too late, it’s too late, it’s too late to go home

[Harry looks down to the group below him and joins in the conversation]

It’s all right, it’s all right, it’s all right you know  
It’s all right, it’s all right, it’s all right you know

[Zayn looks over to the catwalk, appraising the models before jotting something down in his book and showing the others, they start talking about it. Much hand waving]

I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

[Louis starts rubbing something out in his book and glancing towards the catwalk]

Little black dress who you doing it for?  
Little black dress I can’t take any more  
It’s not right, it’s not right, it’s not right you know

[Niall and Louis get into a discussion over what Louis has done in his book]

Little black dress, what’s your favourite song?  
Little black dress I won’t do you no harm

[Louis waves a pencil in the direction of the catwalk as he speaks, Niall looks that way and nods before pointing into the pad and speaking]

It’s all right, it’s all right, it’s all right you know  
It’s all right, it’s all right, it’s all right ’cause I’ll take you home

[Liam looks over to the catwalk as he sings]

I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby

[The others glance around them and slowly get up before running off]

I wanna see the way you move for me

[Backstage of the fashion show.

Camera shows the five running up to the rail of dresses and make-up table. There are boxes with various colourful items hanging out.  
Niall starts flicking through the dresses, Harry pushes Zayn down into a chair and reaches over to the make-up table – Zayn has a look of ‘oh, no!’ on his face.  
Louis smiles as he walks towards the camera with a black wig in his hands.

Liam starts pulling out a pink feather boa.

Various shots of Harry’s back to camera as he works, Louis brandishing a hairbrush and can of hair spray, Liam and Niall with pins in their mouths and tape measures around their necks as they hold out various pieces of fabric and ribbons and measure them.

Harry steps back. Camera goes to face him as Niall, Liam and Louis move to stand by him, they cross their arms and smile, nodding. Harry is holding a large make-up brush, Louis a hair brush, Niall has a dress hanging over his arms, Liam rests a hand on Niall’s shoulder and in his other hand he has the feather boa.

Camera moves to show Zayn in the chair. Hair and make-up done but still in his own clothes. He looks shocked at his friends. Zayn is Veronica.

Niall and Liam grab Zayn and shove him towards the changing rooms and throw the dress at him. Curtain closes then reopens to show Veronica in the new dress.

Harry grabs her and pushes her towards the entrance to the catwalk.]

I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

]Veronica sexily walks down the platform. She is wearing one of the black dresses of the other girls but with some very distinctive additions – bright bows, slit up the thigh revealing the tops of her stockings, sleeves cut off and a pink feather boa around her shoulders.

Flashes from the cameras below increase as she walks down.

Camera follows her down the walk and when she gets to the end the camera shows the other four watching her in disbelief]

[Camera shows someone believed to be the original fashion designer take in the state of the backroom – make-up, fabric and clothes everywhere. He starts to get angry and then spots the group by the catwalk entrance.

Niall taps Louis’ arm and they get panicked.]

I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

[As Veronica comes back they grab her arm and run off as the music fades, fabric and shoes flying]


End file.
